king of trolls
by mausckat
Summary: Si conocen a deadmau5, sabrán que es lo que se viene en esta historia. Sam quiere estudiar diseño grafico, pero no quiere alejarse de sus grandes amigos y mas que nada de Danny quien ya es su novio, para desgracia aparece el rey de los trolls, quien con un hechizo logrará causar desastres y hasta alejar a Sam de la vida de Danny.
1. Chapter 1

**Holi.**

 **Esta historia me la voy a seguir inventando en la escuela, lo que me resulte lo subiré a fan fic… la verdad es que me inspiro más en la escuela porque mis compañeros en lo personal no me llama la atención hablarles, por ende termino escribiendo mis historias, tal vez en un futuro haga más de otras series, por ahora me conformo con Danny phantom.**

 **Nota:** **los personajes: Sam, Tucker, Danny y paulina pertenecen a Butch Hartman. Excepto deadmau5, él es un dj productor, que por cierto es mi artista favorito =D**

 **Capitulo1:** _ **Maths.**_

 _En la escuela Casper High estaban a punto de terminar el ciclo escolar, se podía notar la felicidad y nostalgia, era obvio, este ciclo escolar se vivieron muchas cosas, ataques fantasmales, casi un fin del mundo, el descubrimiento de un héroe humano mitad fantasma, y esas cosas. Claro no todo era felicidad, al menos para Sam y Tucker, quienes yacían sentados en una mesa de la escuela, situada al exterior, bajo un árbol frondoso que los cubría del sol cálido._

Odio estos días, ni siquiera tu siendo la novia del héroe puedes hablar con el- _dijo Tucker un poco fastidiado._

Tienes razón Tucker, estos últimos días han sido algo horribles, autógrafos, fotos, abrazos, regalos y paulina- _dijo un poco malhumorada la chica gótica._

Cuanto daría por tener a todos los chicos populares a mi alrededor- _contesto Tucker antes de morder su emparedado._

Y ni siquiera he podido darle una mala noticia- _dijo algo frustrada poniendo su cara sobre una mano que estaba recargada sobre la mesa._

¿Mala noticia?, ¿a qué te refieres?- _pregunto el chico de gorra roja_

Me temo que te lo diré a ti sin Danny, veras quiero estudiar diseño gráfico, pero la escuela que yo quisiera está muy retirada- _contesto la gótica a la duda del chico_

Espera un momento, eso significa…- _fue interrumpido._

Que no estaré con ustedes mientras estudiamos la preparatoria, probablemente.- _contesto mirando al chico de tez morena._

Pero Sam, hemos estado juntos desde la primaria, ¿Por qué de pronto me lo dices así?, ¿Qué será de Danny?, acaso crees que sobreviviríamos sin ti, los tres somos imparables, y cuando tu no estés, ¿quién me va a defender de los bravucones?- _reclamo a su amiga_

Te entiendo Tuck, pero tenía pensado pedirles su opinión desde hace más de un mes, pero por tu puesto de alcalde y por el puesto del héroe y galán de Amity Park, se me hizo imposible juntarlos, pero hay una buena noticia, tal vez y voy con ustedes, primero tenía que pedirles su opinión, no está definido _.- dijo con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a Tucker en su estado de pánico, pues al mirar que sería de su futuro se puso algo pálido._

+++++++Mientras tanto el héroe de Amity Park…

Danny firma esta foto por favor!-, no a mí-, ¿Qué les pasa yo llegue antes?-, _se escuchaba desde lejos en un parque un circulo enorme de adolescentes, en su mayoría mujeres, quienes no dejaban ni respirar al chico de ojos azules._

Vamos, uno a la vez, ni siquiera puedo con los regalos, ¡CHICOS!- _pedía clemencia el heroe_

 _De pronto salió un poco de aliento helado del chico ojos azules, quien no dudo un momento en transformarse y alejarse de ese círculo de fanáticos enloquecidos, estaba en el aire mirando a su alrededor._

 _No veía nada y de pronto un ser con cabeza de ratón, muy sonriente y orejas y ojos muy grandes, color roja, cuerpo de humano con tez blanca, tatuajes en los brazos, cuello y manos. Resplandecía por un brillo verde que comúnmente tienden los fantasmas, se asomó tras un árbol, quien estaba molestando a una pareja, les tiro su almuerzo en la cara, se puso encima de la mesa para reírse se ellos y salir corriendo. Al notar esto el chico fantasma lo persiguió por el aire._

¡Oye!, ¿no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer, más que molestar a la gente _?- dijo Phantom para llamar la atención del ratón._

Claro que amigo, molestarte a ti- _dijo aquel ratón corriendo más fuerte y tomar impulso para así volar, mientras que de sus piernas dejaba un rastro en el cielo de pixeles, por así decirlo, de colores, como un arco iris._ Alcánzame, si puedes- _dijo mientras que hacia una risa maliciosa y divertida._

Demonios, es muy rápido- _dijo Daniel, pensando que de esa manera nunca lo podría alcanzar. Cuando pudo alcanzarlo le pregunto_ -¿Quién eres?, ¿Cuál es tu nombre _?-_

Soy un troll, me burlo de todo, así como un bufón, me llamo deadmau5, con cinco :D, solo quería divertirme, ¿acaso es un delito en esta ciudad?- _preguntaba sin borrar la gran sonrisa de su rostro_

Por supuesto que no, pero una cosa es divertirse y otra actuar como un niño mocoso de kinder- _trataba de hacer enfadar al ratón._

Supongo que quisieras pelear, pero yo no vine a eso chico, me quiero des estresar y que mejor que Amity Park, la ciudad de los fantasmas- _dijo a el chico de ojos verdes, quien desviaba por un momento la vista a paulina._

Hola Danny, cuando termines de derrotar al fantasma, ¿me darías un autógrafo?- _pregunto la latina_

Si paulina cuando termine- _dijo un poco fastidiado phantom_

¿Mmm?, veo que llamas la atención de las chicas, y por cierto, muy lindas. Te hare un favor y tú me pagaras de una forma muy divertida- _dijo el ratón pensando en un juego._

Espera ¿qué?- _cuando menos lo pensó el raton hizo un hechizo del cual sonaba un sonido muy genial,_ _en esta parte me refiero a la canción maths de deadmau5,_ _y comenzó a sentirse un poco raro._

Ahora serás el galán de galanes- _dijo entre risas._

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Si lo sé, algo corto… pronto haré más,=D si alguien me está leyendo, por favor déjeme un review, así sabré que les interesa mi historia. Me despido. Lindo día.**_


	2. alone with you

**Capítulo 2: Alone with you**

 **Los personajes: DANNY PHANTOM, SAM MANSON, TUCKER FOLEY, PAULINA SANCHEZ, NO ME PERTENECEN, SINO A BUTCH HARTMAN.**

 _El sol se asomaba por una pequeña entrada a través de la cortina azul que estaba en aquella habitación, con posters de naves espaciales, estrellas y constelaciones, en algunos de ellos había logos de la NASA, en una repisa. De pronto se escucha el sonido del despertador dando con sus manecillas las 6:00. El chico de ojos azules se levantó de una manera rápida, tomo su ropa, y se dispuso a bañar, para así a las 6:20 estar listo, desayunar y caminar hasta la escuela._

Hola Danny!- _se escucha la voz chillona de paulina_

Ah?, hola _\- contesto algo desconcertado el chico de tez blanca._

¿Dónde está el autógrafo que me prometiste ayer?- _pregunto la morena_

Oh, cierto como pude olvidarme, te lo daré en la escuela, ahí tengo un par de fotos para autografiar- _propuso el ojiazul._

Mientras caminaban hacia la escuela, conversaban sobre cualquier tema hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la escuela.

En la entrada del edificio estaban Tucker y Sam conversando.

Bien Tucker, dime ¿Por qué estrella vale la pena? , es presumida y no siente algo por ti, solo te quiere por tu gran puesto de alcalde-

Bueno la verdad ni siquiera yo sé, creo que tienes razón en este aspecto, aunque sinceramente no está nada mal- decía mientras ponía una cara de perversión.

Eres un fiasco- decía asqueada la gótica, mientras tenía la cara de wtf?

En ese momento entra Paulina y Danny tomados de la mano. Ellos se observaban sin tener ningún remordimiento aunque ya hubieran visto a Sam.

¿Esto qué significa Danny?- dijo enfurecida acercándose a los dos adolescentes.

Oh, perdón ¿te conozco chica murciélago?, digo yo que recuerde soy muy apuesto como para gustarte, pero ¿Qué tú me gustes a mí?- hablo irrespetuosamente.

Entre risas- hay ¿ya vez? Él nunca te perteneció Sam, no sé por qué te sigues arrastrándote al chico fantasma, si él y tú ya no son nada- le aclaro un poco las cosas burlonamente.

Espera… ¿QUÉ?, entiendo que tú te le arrastraras, pero él nunca se había arrastrado hacia ti hace mucho, ¿porque de pronto crees que él y yo ya no somos nada?- _dirigiéndose a paulina_.- Y tú, tenemos que aclarar mucho _\- tomo de la mano de Danny y lo jalo hasta donde estaba Tucker_ -¿podrías decirnos que te pasa?- _pregunto frente a Tucker a Danny._

Danny ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?- _pregunto Tucker algo extrañado por la manera en que los miraba a ambos, como si no los conociera._

Oigan, no sé quiénes son, no me interesa hablar con una pareja de perdedores, ¿quieren dejar en paz?- respondió de manera bruta el chico ojiazul.

¡¿PAREJA?!- _ambos gritaron al unísono y enojados._

No somos pareja, somos tus amigos ¿acaso no recuerdas todo lo que hemos vivido?- _pregunto el chico moreno, y obvio un poco enfadado._

 _De pronto se oye una risa muy fuerte_ –si fueran mis amigos no olvidaría a un estúpido nerd de cuatro ojos y una chica emo murciélago- _lo dijo mientras se moría de risa._

Espera un momento… ¿¡Quién utiliza la palabra nerd actualmente!?- _dijo Tucker un poco más enojado de lo que ya estaba._

¿¡EMO MURCIELAGO!?, ahora si nadie ni nada te salvara- _se escucha un golpe tremendo y en segundos el chico de tez blanca estaba por los suelos con una mejilla roja._

Bien hecho Sam- _el ojiverde aplaudió la hazaña de la chica gótica._

Vamos a investigar Tuck- _se van del lugar dejando al chico tirado casi inconsciente._

 _En una tienda comercial, sobre una mesa en medio de un puesto de malteadas._

Oh que hermosa eres, ¿sabes cómo te verías mejor?-

No, ¿Cómo podría verme mejor?-

Con una malteada en la cabeza _\- toma la malteada y la tira sobre el cabello de estrella, entre risas escapa aquel chico con cabeza de ratón sonriente._

¡Eres un idiota!- _grito estrella muy enojada y llena de malteada de fresa._

Y tu una chica rubia, ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo?-se va corriendo, dejando a la chica rubia empapada.

 _De pronto choca con una chica de ojos azules y cabello largo._

¿Pero qué?- la chica cae al suelo y se escucha una risa enfrente de ella.

Que locura – se levanta el chico ratón con una risa y ofrece la mano a la ojiazul para ayudarla a levantarse, ella le dio la mano y volvió a estar parada.

Es extraño, normalmente hubiera dicho gracias por ayudarme a levantarme, pero noto que tienes un peculiar casco de ratón, ¿Por qué corrías? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué tienes una cabeza de ratón?- intento hacer una conversación la joven con deadmau5

Corría por que una rubia estaba llena de malteada y lo de la cabeza de ratón es porque iba a una fiesta, me llamo Joel Thomas Zimmerman, ¿Y tú eres…?- le siguió la conversación a la adolecente.

Oh cierto, me llamo Jazmín Fentom, pero sólo me puedes decir Jazz- poniendo una risa picara.

Siento mucho haberte tirado, tengo que irme, ya debí llegar a la fiesta hace rato- se disculpó por lo de hace un momento.

No te preocupes, suele suceder- dijo un poco ruborizada.

Eres bonita, pero no más bonita que el cabello de esa rubia con malteada- dijo entre risas este ratón

Ante el comentario la chica se quedó algo extrañada y puso una cara de, ¿Qué?- está bien(¿)-

Oh cierto, pero la malteada no se compara con ese rubor que aparece en esas mejillas, ¿Qué digo?, ¿ahora estoy hablando como un completo imbécil?, es que me pones tan nervioso- hablo un poco nervioso y riendo.

Bien, ¿Por qué no te quitas ese casco?, me gustaría conocer la cara del chico que me acaba de atropellar- dijo algo sarcástica, pero graciosamente.

Oh, y… ¿por qué no me das tu número de teléfono? Para así quedar de vernos un día, porque uff mira qué hora es y no puedo llegar a esa fiesta más tarde-deadmau5 le propuso a jazz.

Excelente idea- tomo un papel de su bolso y escribió su número de celular- espero verte pronto- dijo mientras le daba el papel con una sonrisa picara

Así será- dijo el chico tatuado mientras salía corriendo del lugar.

En la casa Fentom.

Jack, dame el desarmador de cruz – dijo nadie mientras estaba reparando alguna máquina.

Aquí esta cariño, ¿te he dicho lo hermosa y sexy que te ves cuando estas arreglando algo?-pregunto el hombre de traje naranja.

Si Jack, me lo has dicho demasiadas veces, y no sé por qué siempre caigo rendida a ti cuando ya sé que es lo mismo que me dices cuando trabajamos- dijo Maddie mientras ella le regalaba una sonrisa a su esposo.

Sabes, los niños están en horario de escuela, no tenemos algún proyecto importante y…-

¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo Jack?- le pregunto la señora de la casa con un acento muy sensual.

Por supuesto que si- dijo mientras se le acercaba y tomaba de su mano y se le acercaba a su rostro.

¡HORA DE TOMAR CAFÉ!- dijeron al unísono.

El hombre de naranja toma el agua y la vierte en la cafetera, la chica de azul trae el azúcar y leche, Jack toma las tazas, Maddie trae la mesita, acomodan las sillas y se sientan a esperar a que el café esté listo, para terminar Jack puso un tierno beso sobre la frente de Maddie y le dijo- no sabes cuánto me hace feliz el pensar que me elegiste a mí para estar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos.

Oh Jack- lo abrazo tiernamente.- nada más me haría feliz que vivir creando armas anti fantasma junto contigo. – esperaron junto el café. "X3"

En la escuela, Sam y Tucker estaba en el aula de informática, cuando se aparece repentinamente Danny.

Oh, miren quienes están aquí, los novios más patéticos de la escuela, la chica emo y su novio nerd- grito a los cuatro viento el chico con la mejilla aun roja.

Y miren al chico fantasma quien lo golpeo una chica- respondió a su insulto Tucker, recalcando lo acontecido anteriormente.

¿Sam engaño a Danny con Tucker?- pregunto Dash a Kwan en sus respectivos lugares.

¿Qué chica habrá golpeado a Fentom?- pregunto otro chico a su amigo.

Todo el salón rumoraba ideas de lo que pudo haber pasado entre el trio.

Escuchen este no es lugar para hablar- dijo Sam a los dos jóvenes.

Y lo dice Sam cuando ella golpeo a su ex en pleno pasillo- se metió Paulina en la pela.

En eso llega el señor Lancer.

Me sorprende que ustedes tres estén peleando, me gustaría saber la causa, pero este no es momento, así que todos a sus lugares, vamos a comenzar las clases- calmo el profesor a sus alumnos.- y ustedes tres, necesito verlos en mi oficina- termino apuntando a Danny, Sam y Tucker.

La clase continuo algo tensa, más cuando el señor Lancer pidió a sus alumnos que hicieran equipos de tres integrantes, obvio que después de lo que sucedió en la mañana, el trio hoy no se juntaría. Sam y Tucker se vieron el uno al otro para ver quien quedaba disponible.

Ehm profesor Lancer, ¿podemos hacer una excepción?- llamo la atención del profesor.

¿A qué clase de excepción se refiere señor Foley?- pregunto

Bueno, ¿Podemos ser solo dos integrantes?- pregunto la ojivioleta esperando un sí.

Está bien, pero es necesario hablar con ustedes.-

En otra parte del aula se encontraba Danny, paulina y carolina (otra chica popular que me invente, porque no podía traer a estrella puesto a que estaba en otro lugar y pues no encontraba otro personaje que conviviera con Paulina)

Danny ¿podemos ir por un helado después de la escuela?- pregunto la morena

No puedo, el señor Lancer me dijo que lo viera en la oficina después de clases, lo siento- se disculpó el chico.

Oh, ¿pero porque eres tan inocente?- dijo carolina con algo de furia e impaciencia.

¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto el ojiazul.

Vamos Danny, tienes súper poderes, combates fantasmas y tienes derecho a salir a la hora que quieras solo por el hecho de haber salvado el mundo- le recordó Paulina al héroe.

¿Acaso no tienes un termo que atrapa fantasmas?- pregunto carolina

Oh cierto, ¿pero para que me serviría?- pregunto algo confundido el chico.

¿Tienes algún fantasma atrapado ahí?- dijo mientras tocaba su cabello.

Creo que si-

Entonces libéralo y nos vemos después de clases- sugirió carolina.

¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?- en ese momento tomo disimuladamente el termo y giro la tapa, al momento salo un fantasma x e hizo que todo mundo se retirara de su trabajo.- Me transformare- y salió volando hacia donde huyó el otro fantasma.

Bien, creo que solo los veré a ustedes dos- apunto el señor Lancer con su mirada a la gótica y al alcalde.

 _Aun me falta mucho, por ahora dejo la historia hasta este punto. Espero y les haya gustado, perdón por no poner un poco de acción, es la falta de tiempo, entre tareas y exposiciones etc. Que tengan un lindo día. Pronto habrá historia =D_

 _:3 :v_


End file.
